Templar Vehicles
Ground Vehicles LAB Chassis The LAB Chassis was a modular chassis used by the Templars as a basis for most of their Marine Ground Vehicles. LAB-LC The LAB-LC or Light Attack Buggy - Laser Cannon was a small four wheeled, four wheel drive all terrain vehicle used for land engagements. With a top speed of 170 kilometers per hour it was fast, but its shields left much to be wanted. Designed mostly to deflect insects, it was only able to defend against light arms fire. The Unit was armed with a laser turret that could be fired from the passengers seat or remotely from a command center. The LAB-LCs chassis was the basis of the Variable Chassis program. LAB-PT The LAB, LAB-PT, or Light Attack Buggy - Personnel Transport was a variant of the LAB-LT. It lacked a laser cannon but featured a more powerful shield generator, capable of taking much more punishment than its brother. It was used to transport VIPs or commanders around on the ground. The space where the Laser Cannon would have been equipped can have a sensor jammer or sensor unit attached allowing the LAB-PT to act as a mobile jammer or a mobile sensor unit allowing for a broader use. APC-M-60 The Armored Personnel Carrier Marine Variant 60 or APC-M-60 was the primary personnel carrier of the Marine Corps and Trooper Corp. Modified from the LAB Chassis with an extended rear compartment, and additional axle. The interior had enough room for a Driver, Gunner and 6 troops, two side racks held the weapons and ammunition of said weapons, there were also medpacks that could be accessed on the inside and outside of the APC through cabinets. The gun mount could carry either a Heavy Slugthrower Turret that fired 12.7x99mm Armor-Piercing Rounds via magnetic acceleration, or a Repeating Blaster Turret. With either gun the APC lacked heavy shielding, but its armor used the same polarizing systems as the RX-95 Heavy Assault Tank allowing it to take substantial damage. LT-M-70 The Light Tank Marine Variant 70 or LT-M-70 was the primary tank of the Marine Corps. Essentially a APC-M-60 on gene therapy. Featuring a larger engine, to assist with the heavier armor and weapons it was just as fast as its brother. The Armor was capable of taking several heavy laser shots, in addition to the shielding it featured it was a formidable beast whats weapons only added to its ferocity. It was armed with a Double Barreled Heavy Blaster cannon capable of firing twice a second, and as it drew power from the vehicles fusion cell it had nearly unlimited ammo. Atop this cannons was a 50. caliber slugthrower for anti infantry roles. It was equipped with a short ranged transceiver and backup, Scanner and forward mounted Ground Penetrating Radar to detect mines. It had enough torque and traction to scale 60 degree slopes with ease and 75 degree slopes moving slow and with care. It was designed for a crew of 2 but 4 additional troopers could sit in a rear storage compartment if they didn't mind being cramped. MT-M-80 The Medium Tank Marine Variant 80 or MT-M-80 was an upgraded version of the LT-M-70. With additional armor and an additional armored forward section and axil, it was nearly twice as heavy as its smaller brother. In replacement of the armament of the LT-M-70, there was a pair of 50mm Asynchronous linear-induction weapons capable of launching a high-density ferrous slug designed to penetrate enemy armor using sheer kinetic energy. In addition to this anti-vehicle role, the tank crews can stabilize the vehicle into the ground, "locking it down", and deploy a 120mm heavy rail cannon which fires a conventional explosive shell at supersonic velocities, with both the explosive and kinetic force adding to the damage inflicted. It sacrifices mobility for the range that elevating the big gun can offer. The shells used are multipurpose, and can be adapted to eliminate anything from a formation of tanks to an enemy fortification or firebase, though it's use against groups infantry may be less effective if they are spread apart. The heavy rail cannon is contained inside the turret when not in use and utilizes its own coil system as well as the coil system of the two 50mm guns to launch a larger shell. AAT-M-90 The Anti-Air Tank Marin Variant 90 or AAT-M-90 was another variant of the original LAB-LC Chassis. The primary purpose of the AAT-M-90 is in its name Anti-Air, its is built primarily to deal with air targets ranging from atmospheric craft, to starfighters. However, like most Templar vehicles it could do varying roles. Its pivoting grenade launcher is compatible with all X-24 Proton Grenade Launcher rounds and has a range of nearly 120 meters at low angles. Its heavy concussion missiles are also capable of striking ground targets at long range, and are also capable of functioning underwater as such beach positioned AAT-M-90s can target underwater targets as well. To deal with the recoil of firing heavy missiles the rear wheels were swaped out for a heavy tread that kept the unit mostly stable while launching. SPG-M-100 With the successful demonstrations of the Templars ability to produce artillery cannons that balanced range and power the Templars decided to take the LAB chassis once again, and create a new vehicle. The SPG-M-100 or Self Propelled Gun Marine Variant 100 was that new vehicle. While not as well rounded as most Templar Vehicles it was a master of the skill it was given. It was capable of firing a 175mm artillery shell over 50km. The Shells were Armor Piercing High Explosive Penetrators capable of dealing massive damage to a target in its range. The gun was calibrated and aimed via Satellite assistance, HUNTER rounds, or via laser designation. When the gun was lowered for motion the unit had a max speed of 80kph, but turned like a wounded Hutt. TTS-2 Repulsor Tank TTS-2 Repulsor Tank TTS-2L Repulsor Tank TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bink TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bike TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike TTS-1a Assault Swoop TTS-1a Assault Swoop RX Chassis The RX Chassis is the standard chassis for all Trooper Corp vehicles. The RX Chassis is heavier and able to handle larger weapon loads but is also more expensive, and as such, used by the more infantry oriented trooper corp for their smaller armored divisions. RX-15 Mobile AO Cannon RX-15 Mobile AO Cannon RX-25 Main Battle Tank The RX-25 Main Battle Tank was the most heavily produced member of the RX Variable Chassis. The Twilight Trooper Corps' Main Battle Tank. Its heavy Ablative Durasteel-Titanium-A Armor was able to withstand heavy punishment. For armament, the tanks primary weapon was a 120mm cannon that fired a APHE slugs at hypersonic velocities to pierce armor and detonate inside a target for heavy damage. Its two sub-weapons were a quad-laser to deal with infantry. The laser had a slow rate of fire, only one round from each barrel per second but it was more damaging than a standard quad laser, each blast easily able to punch wholes through light armor. The second sub-weapon was a quad pack 40mm launcher that launched 40mm Ordinance rounds from Proton Grenades to HUNTER rounds. RX-90 Shield Generator Tank The RX-90 Shield Generator Tank was a two fold unit in the Templar Arsenal. Equipped with a powerful X-90 Shield Generator with two emitter plates. When the generator activated the emitter plates projected a shield bubble around the tank at a standard radius of about 200 meters, though it could be extended, up to half a kilometer without risking shield integrity. The other use of the RX-90 was its ability its ability to act as a mobile power generator. Capable of moving with the troops towards the frontline it was much easier to use the RX-90 for frontline bases than normal immobile power generators used at firebases or rear echelon bases. The tank was propelled by 4 treaded tracks, each with an independent shock system. These four treads allowed the unit to have quick turning angles at high speeds. It also allowed it to have a relativity smooth ride over rough terrain. RX-90a Armed Shield Generator Tank The RX-90a was the armed brother of the RX-90. It was, essentially identical to the RX-90 save that it was turreted and mounted a Blaster Cannon, other than this all the specs were identical. However, because of it being armed, power to its Shield Generator was less than the normal RX-90, so when the Gun was active, the shield only had a 50% efficiency. A system inside the Tank timed the shield to the gun, so that, depending on the range the shield was set to, when the Cannon fired, the shield would drop for a split second to allow the blast to move on, before the shield came back up. RX-95 Heavy Assault Tank RX-95 Heavy Assault Tank RX-100 Amphibious Assault Vehicle RX-100 Amphibious Assault Vehicle Aquatic Vehicles MAAV/T The MAAV/T or Marine Aquatic Assault Vessel/Transport was a fast aquatic assault craft used by the Marines on worlds and areas with lots of swamps, lakes and rivers. It had a top speed of 150kp/h, and was armed with a heavy blaster cannon with an electromagnetic capacitor for rapid fire. The Boat could carry three passengers in addition to its standard crew of two, a pilot and gunner. A specialized version that was longer, featured an energy shield system that allowed it to travel along the lava rivers of Muspelheim and protected the users from the heat. Its use was limited however. AURV The AURV which stood for Amphibious Underwater Research Vessel, was a repulsorlift equipped submersible. Designed more to act as a research vehicle than a military vehicle it was only armed with two laser cannons and two probe launchers designed to fire deep sea research probes. In dire instances, such as Operation: Redemption the launchers were rigged to fire probes modified with explosive warheads, but even then it still lacked much combat effectiveness. Defense wise it was exceptionally tough, its thick hull and powerful shields designed to resist massive underwater pressures. Air Vehicles AC-I Itano The AC-I Itano was a twin seater Atmospheric craft, used by the Templar Military. It filled the roles of strike fighter and bomber, packing enough firepower to destroy enemy vehicles and infantry with proton missiles, small diameter bombs and heavy anti-armor laser cannons. In terms of design, the Itano uses forward-swept wings, giving it an appearance similar to the smaller Vindicator-class with its S-foils open, and used to provide stability during steep dives, as its emphasis was in air-to-ground combat. Another, smaller set of wing flaps are attached to the ventral hull improving stability. It also possessed two inward-angled vertical stabilizers at the rear, and missile pods attached to the base of the wing and the ventral hull. A bulge on the underside of the hull was visible where the ships QuadFusion Reactor was located. At the rear of the craft were twin ion-jet thrusters, capable of tilting to allow VTOL capability. Retractable landing gear was located at the wing. While a twin seater craft it could be flow by a single individual with no loss of effectiveness, the rear seat was normally used to ferry individuals, or for long duration flights where a single pilot may tire. Though normally piloted by pilots, the cockpit could be fitted with a droid brain allowing the craft to operate indefinitely. 'A-DH-II [[Arla-class Heavy Dropship|''Arla Heavy Dropship']] The '''A-DH-II [[Arla-class Heavy Dropship|''Arla Heavy Dropship']] was the main, personnel carrier of the Marines and Templar Military Services. It was, a flying tank, with a small troop compartment capable of carrying 6 troopers. in the A-DH-II/I variant the artillery pods are removed to make room for twenty more troopers. In the A-DH-II/C variant the and a Tensor and Wench systems equipped for the unit to carry supplies and vehicles down to the surface. The ship was heavily armed and heavily armored, carrying two 'cheek' mounted dual blaster cannons, 8 Artillery Missile Pods and two top mounted 9 count rocket turrets. While capable of a relatively high top speed the unit was very maneuverable at low speeds and near ground level, permitting it to act as a repulsorcraft Armored Personnel Carrier. Some Dropships were outfitted with command pods that were mobile command bunkers that could be brought down to the surface and deployed quickly and easily. The APC version was designated the A-DH-II/I, the Supply version was known as the A-DH-II/C, and the command variant was the A-DH-II/COM. Arlac-class Medium Gunship The 'Arlac-class Medium Gunship' was a small one person atmospheric vehicle. It was built to preform various roles in and out of combat. As a combat craft they excelled, being armed with a chin mounted 12.7x99mm Autocannon turret, two dual blaster cannons, and wing mounts that could facilitate 3 missiles each. They could also act as a light courier, because its cockpit featured two seats, while it only required one individual to operate, the passenger could act as a gunner, targeting the autocannon turret or the missiles. And they could also act as light cargo transports, the featured winches near their center mass that let them lift and move things, they could work in unison with other units to move heavier equipment, up to the weight of the MT-M-80. Orbital Assault Craft Leviathan-class Assault Ship The Military made use of a specialized troop ship known as the '''Leviathan-class'. The ship could carry 10,000 troops, 50 LAB-LCs, 50 LAB-PTs, 50 APC-M-60s, 50 LT-M-70s, 50 MT-M-80s, 50 AAT-M-90s, 6 MAAV/Ts, 20 TTS-1a Assault Swoops, 20 TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike, 20 TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bike, and 2 RX-15 Mobile AO Cannons, 2 RX-90 Shield Generator Tanks, 4 RX-95 Heavy Assault Tanks, 4, Arla-class Heavy Dropships, 4 Arlac-class Medium Gunships and 2 Itano flyers. The Vehicles and equipment it carried could be altered depending on mission. The Crimson Tide in Operation: Redemption, was outfited with Tsunami Amphibious Assault Tanks, RX-100 Amphibious Assault Vehicles, and additional MAAV/Ts, aswell as additional Arla's and Arlac's. It was about 700 meters long and was armed with ten pop-up Laser Cannons, two turbolasers, four Heavy Laser cannons, and two dual 120mm Artillery Cannons, and 4 WASP Missile launchers. After landing the Ship would then be used as a Command base, its equipment deployed the interior command equipment would then be brought online to coordinate battles. The Vehicle bays could be easily converted into improvised bunks, and medical bays, though normally a portion of the bay would remain for vehicle maintenance. Single Occupant Atmospheric Insertion Vehicle A Single Occupant Atmospheric Insertion Vehicle or SOAIV is a small pod used by the Templars of Twilight to deploy an individual from high orbit to the ground. SOAIV's allowed for the rapid deployment of ground assault troops near or right onto an objective. Their smaller profiles made them more difficult to destroy by defensive fire than conventional dropships. The large number of pods dropped at once also increased the probability of some of the attack force surviving to the land. Each pod bore the service number of the individual inside; amongst other things this identification could be used to identify the unfortunate occupant of a destroyed pod. Starfighters Aeternus-class heavy Interceptor Aeternus-class heavy Interceptor Vindicator-class Interceptor Vindicator-class Interceptor Vindicator-class Stealth Interceptor Vindicator-class Stealth Interceptor Vindicator-class Assault Starfighter Vindicator-class Assault Starfighter X-3 Dagger Starfighter X-3 Dagger X-4 Phoenix Assault Craft X-4 Phoenix Assault Craft Fenrir-class Assault Fighter The Fenrir-class Assault Fighter was the predecessor to the X-4 Phoenix. It was used up to the Avengeance Incident in small numbers. After the Avengeance Incident the design was retired form production and newer designs put into production, the X-4 and the Vindicator Assault.